Yunjae :: Pinky Promise
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: "Janji yang telah diucapkan tidak boleh dilanggar walau harus melewati waktu bertahun-tahun". itulah janji yang Yunho dan Jaejoong katakn ketika kecil... Oneshot pertama saya, udah lama banget nih, mungkin bakalan banyak typo s


**PINKY PROMISE**

**Author:****Me****a.k.a****Jae****h****an****Kim****Yunjae**

**Pairing:****Yunjae**

**Length:****oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romace**

**Cast: **

**Kim****Jae****j****oong**

**Jung****Yun****h****o**

**Park****Yoo****c****hun**

**Kim****Jun****s****u**

**Shim****Changmi****n**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I****don****'****t****own****Yunjae.****They****own****each****other****but****I****hope****I****can****own****them.****The****plot,****story****and****poster****are****mine****.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

ff oneshot pertama saya

jadi mungkin bakalan banya typo dan rada aneh

Happy Reading ^^

"yunnie tunggu aku" anak kecil itu terus belari mengejar anak lainnya yang dipanggilnya yunnie

"yunnie… tunggu dulu… ah..yunnie sakit"

"umma.. yunnie jahat" anak kecil itu mengangis sambil memegang kakinya yang teluka dan memaggil ummanya

Anak kecil yang dipanggil yunnie itupun menoleh dan melihat temannya yang terjatuh terduduk di tanah

"joongie.. kau tidak apa-apa?" anak kecil yang panggil yunnie itu segera berlari mendekatinya

"yunnie jahat, aku kan sudah bilang tunggu, yunnie jahat sama joongie…. Ummaaa" anak kecil itu terus saja menangis

"joongie mian, yunnie kira joongie tidak jadi ikut"

Joongie terus saja menangis tertahan melihat yunnie dihadapannya

"joongie, mianhae"

Joongie masih tetap menangis tertahan

"yunnie berjanji, yunnie akan selalu menjaga joongie dan terus ada disamping joongie, ne?"

"yunnie janji?" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing yang bertemu tuannya

"janji joongie"

"pinky promise" ucap joongie sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil dihadapan yuunie

"pinky promise, yunnie berjanji akan selalu berada disisi joongie dan menjaga joongie selamanya" ucapnya mantap dan mengkaitkan jari-jari mereka

"joongie juga sama" ucap joongie dengan senyumnya yang manis

"pinky promise tidak boleh dilanggar sampai kapanpun" ucap mereka bersamaan yang tersenyum bahagia

All Yunho POV

Ah… itulah yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu, aku dan joongie berjanji akan selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan, saat orangtua kami mengetahui hal ini. Mereka malah muncul dengan ide yang menakjubkan… menodohkan kami berdua dan nanti setelah lulus SMA kami akan langsung menikah. Impian anak kecil, aku tidak tahu apakah joongie masih ingat dengan janji itu, tapi yang pasti aku selalu mengingat janji itu bahkan perasaan untuk selalu berada disisi joongie dan menjaganya semakin tubuh, hingga tanpa kusadari aku telah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Aku selalu berharap apa yang dikatakan umma tentang pernikahan kami adalah serius dan akan menjadi kenyataan, aku ingin selalu berada disisi malaikatku. Tapi walaupun orangtua kami serius dengan ucapan itu, aku tidak merasa joongie masih mengharapkannya. Memang sejak saat itu hingga kami SMA saat ini aku dan joongie selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan, tapi justru itu yang aku takutkan, joongie jadi merasa bosan denganku dan berpaling apalagi ditambah dengan dating anak baru yang entah dari mana, semakin membuatku menjadi kesal

Mereka sangat akrab bahkan terlau akrab untuk ukuran anak baru yang baru pindah ke sekolah yang baru dengan murid lama yang pertama kali dikenalnya… Aish… aku kesal

"yunnie kenapa melamun?" suara lembut itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku

"tidak ada joongie"

"huh?"

"joongie bagaimana kalau-" belum sempat aku bicara, sudah dipotong oleh teriakan anak bodoh itu

"JOONGIEEEEEE….."

"Minnie" bagus, bahkan mereka sudah memiliki panggilan akrab

"Minnie kenalkan ini-"

"ah joongie aku lupa tadi aku dipanggil guru piket, jadi aku pergi dulu ya… dah joongie" ucapku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan berlari menginggalkan mereka berdua. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka berdua, tapi joongie menyukainya daripada nantinya joongie membenciku lebih baik menghinddar dari awal

"joongie kenapa? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia pergi?"

"entahlah, sudahlah Minnie kita masih banyak tugaskan?"

"baiklah…. Ayo"

Ah…. Kesal kesal kesal, aku kesal dengan semuanya, kenapa aku harus berbeda kelas dengan joongie? Kenapa anak baru itu harus masuk di kelas joongie? Meyebalkan, kenapa dia harus pindah ke sekolah ini sih?

Dengan mudahnya joongie tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya, padahal senyum itu hanya milikku, tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku.

000oooo0000ooooo00000

Kubuka perlahan kedua mataku saat merekan sinar matahari yang merasuk dengan paksa dan membangunkanku. Hari ini tidak ada kelas dan cuaca cukup cerah dan enak buat jalan-jalan, aku ingin mengajak joongie jalan-jalan hari ini, walaupun dia tidak tahu tapi aku selalu menganggap setiap kami pergi berdua saja ke suatu tempat,itu adalah kencanku dengan joongie, makanya aku selalu berusaha memberikan kenangan yang indah setiap kami pergi berdua

Kucoba menelpon joongie dengan ponselku…. Kutunggu beberapa saat tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Apa dia belum bangun pikirku, tapi harusnya joongie sudah bangun karena dia yang selalu membangunkanku berarti dia selalu bangun lebih cepat dariku. Karena tidak ada yang mengangkat jadi aku hanya mengirimkan pesan untuknya

[From: yunnie]

[To: joongie]

"joongie…sudah bangun?"

Kutulis pesan itu dan mennati jawaban dari seberang sana. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat ponselku bordering, kuharap itu dari joongie

[From: joongie]

[To: yunnie]

"yunnie mian, aku baru selesai mandi"

"ada apa yunnie?"

Balasan dari seberang sana, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa joongie mandi sepagi ini di hari libur, apa dia tahu aku akan mengajaknya pergi

[From: yunnie]

[To: joongie]

"hari ini kan libur, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi"

Balasku bersemangat

[From: joongie]

[To: yuunie]

"yunnie.. mian, hari ini aku tidak bisa"

Wajahku berubah sedih membaca jawaban pesannya

[From: yunnie]

[To: joongie]

"wae joongie?"

Wajahku menunduk

[From: joongie]

[To: yuunie]

"aku harus ke rumah Minnie untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok kami dari Pak Lee"

Anak itu lagi, batinku

[From: yunnie]

[To: joongie]

"oh.. baiklah mian sudah menganggumu"

Kutunggu balasan dari joongie, tapi itu pernah datang. Aku tidak tahu sudah seburuk apa wajahku saat ini, belakangan ini joongie sibuk walaupun memang kami sudah berada di tahun terakhir kami di SMA tapi tidak sampai sesibuk inikan, bahkan untuk bermain denganku seperti biasa saja tidak bisa, apa dia lupa kalau aku juga sudah kelas tiga sama sepertinya.

Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan keadaannya masih tak berubah, joongie masih tetap sibuk dengan anak baru itu dan kini aku berusaha melupakan kesedihanku dengan banyak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan mulai sering belajar walaupun memang ujian akhir sudah semakin dekat, setidaknya aku bisa melupakan sedikit kesedihanku tentang joongie dan anak baru itu.

Joongie dan anak baru itu semakin akrab, bahkan sekarang dimana ada joongie pasti ada anak baru itu padahal dulu murid-murid selalu bilang kalu diaman ada joongie disitu ada yunnie dan sebaliknya, tapi sepertinya semua akan berubah. Apakah mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku untuk melepaskan joongie dan membiarkannya memilih apa yang dia inginkan tanpa ada aku disana. Apakah ini yang kau inginkan joongie?

"hei yunho, belakangan ini kau sering melamun" yoochun teman sekelasku tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku dan membangunkanku. Dialah satu-satunya yang mengetahui perasaanku pada joongie dan sangat mendukungku karena dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada teman sekelas kami, anak yang memiliki ketawa yang aneh seperti lumba-lumba, makanya kami selalu mengejekinya 'si lumba-lumba'

"yoochun" alasku padanya

" tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin ini sudah menjadi hobi baruku" jawabku lemas

"apa ini karena jaejoong?" tanyannya dan merangkul pundakku

"kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanyaku sedikit kaget

"aku hanya sedikit memperhatikan, belakangan ini kau dan jaejoong jarang bersama, kenapa, apa kalian bertengkar?"

"oh.. kau memperhatikannya"

"JADI BENAR KALIAN BERTENGKAR" ucapnya sambil teriak

"bodoh! pelankan suaramu" kupukul kepalanya pelan da kualihkan pandangaku sambil tersenyum pada teman-temanku yang terkejut dengan teriakan yoochun

"jadi benar?"

"bukan begitu"

"lalu?"

"belakangan ini joongie sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya"

"yah.. maklum saja, dia kan juara umum di sekolah kita, tidak seperti kita yang bodoh ini"

"enak saja, kau yang bodoh aku tidak" ucapku dan memukul kepalanya sekali lagi

"hahahhahaaa.. akhirnya wajahmu berubah"

"ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"kau tahu dari tadi wajahmu itu merengut terus, teman-teman sampai takut ingin menegurmu, aku saja setengah mati mengumpulkan keberanian"

"seperti itukah?" tanyaku

"sudahlah jangan terlalu difikirkan, sebentar lagi kita ujian akhir dan semua akan kembali seperti semula, bebas dari kehidupan sekolah" ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang

"kuharap begitu" ucapku tak semangat

"tapi…"

"apa?"

"tidak apa-apa aku mengatakannya" gumamnya

"mengatakan apa?"

"janji kau tidak akan marah"

"janji"

"bener"

"iya, cepat katakan"

"belakangan ini aku lihat jaejoong sangat akrab dengan murid pindahan di kelasnya, apa mereka sudah kenal lama?" ucap yoochun sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya

"entahlah" ucapku ketus

"tuh ka kau marah, memang dia siapa?"

"aku tidak tahu, joongie tidak pernah memperkenlakannya padaku"

"bagaimana kalau nanti dia merebut jaejoong darimu?"

"entahlah. Mungkin aku akan merelakannya"

"dan mati kesepian di tempat tidur, begitu?"

"mungkin" jawabku lemas

"yah.. apa kau serius?"

"mungkin"

"hei.. bodoh, ada apa dengamu, kau rela melepaskan cintamu begitu saja"

"jika joongie ingin begitu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa"

"kemana yunho yang selama ini menyemangatiku untuk meraih cintaku"

"sudah mati"

"TIDAK.. dia masih ada disini dan aku akan membawanya kembali"

"kau tidak akan bisa"

"aku pasti bisa, dulu kau yang menyemangatiku untuk mendapatkam junsu sekarang giliranku menyemangatimu untuk mendapatkan jaejoong" aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapannya

"bersemangatlah, kau pasti akan mendapatkan jaejoong dengan mudah, percaya padaku jaejoong juga menyukaimu"

"kau pikir seperti itu?" tanyaku sedikit berharap

"ya.. aku sangat yakin, kau tidak lihat tatapan matanya padamu?"

"joongie memang selalu seperti itu padaku" balasku kembali lesu

"kau bodoh, kau tidak memperhatikannya karena matamu tertutup, tapi aku tahu itu dan wajahnya selalu berbicara denganmu atau ketika dia membicarakan tentang dirimu dengan junsu"

"benarkah?"

"junsu sangat yakin, percayalah, kami berdua akan membantumu" ucapnya tersenyum

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha lebih keras chunnie" ucapku mengejek

"Yah! hanya junsu yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu" ucapnya teriak dan sontak menganggetkan seluruh kelas dengan junsu yang tertunduk malu dan wajahnya merah padam, aku hanya tertawa melihatnya. Yoochun langsung berlari kearah kekasihnya itu

"su baby mianhae, jangan kau perdulikan orang bodoh itu" ucap yoochun sambil menujukkan mata setannya padaku dan aku terus tertawa, sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini.

000oooo0000ooooo00000

Walaupun aku sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan joongie kembali dan melepaskannya dari jeratan anak baru itu, tapi sepertinya waktu tidak mengijikanku. Ujian akhir telah tiba dan kini aku dan joongie juga semakin sibuk dibuatnya, bahkan untuk menatap wajahnya saja setiap hari sudah tidak bisa, yang ada hanya ujian dan ujian. Tapi aku tidak akan putus asa, aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan joongie kembali.

Untungnya ini adalah hari terakhir ujian, setelah ini aku akan bebas untuk menemui joongie setelah ini. Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya bel tanda ujian berakhir berbunyi dan kami terbebas dari kehidupan sekolah yang membosankan, tinggal mengunggu hasil ujian dan hari kelulusan dan pernikahan dengan joongie… aku tidak sabar lagi ingin memiliki joongie seutuhnya.

Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelasku dan melihat sekelilingku, kudapatkan sosok malaikat cantikku dengan anak baru itu lagi, tapi kali ini aku akan melawannya dengan segenap kemampuanku aku tidak akan lari lagi

"ayo yunho, kau pasti bisa" ucapku menyemangati diri sendiri

"joongie.." ucapku berlari kearahnya dan tersenyum lepas menatapnya

"yunnie" balasnya dan berlari kerahaku dengan cepat. Tanpa kusadari tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapanku sangat erat. Dia memelukku dengan erat sangat erat bahkan, aku sempat terkaget dengan perbuatannya dan segera membalas memeluknya.

"joogie" ucapku perlahan sambil tetap memeluknya dengan erat

"yunnie-ah aku kangen padamu"

"eh.." aku terkaget dengan apa yang barusan aku dengar…. joongie kangen padaku. Kurasankan basah di bagian pundaku, apa joongie menangis

"joongie" ku renggangkan pelukan kami dan mematapnya, benar saja, joongie menangis, air matanya mengelir sangat deras di pipi mulusnya itu

"joongie kenapa menangis?"

"aku kangen yunnie, karena banyak tugas joongie tidak bisa bertemu dengan yunnie" ucapnya tersedu

"aku juga rindu padamu joongie" kupeluk lagi tubuhnya. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia, ternyata selama ini joongie merasakan apa yang aku rasakan

"mmm…" kuangkat kepalaku dari pundak joongie dan melihat anak baru itu di depanku

"ma..maaf menganggu kalian, tapi.."

"ak-" baru aku mau bicara tapi joongie langsung memotongku

"oh iya yunnie, aku selalu ingin memperkenalkan Minnie padamu, tapi tidak pernah bisa" ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya

"Shim Changmin imnida" ucap anak abru itu sambil tersenyum dan aku mengejamkan matamu

"Shim Changmin…Changmin…" pikirku "ah.. Minnie, kaukah itu?" tanyaku kaget

"hahhahahaha… ternyata kau ingat hyung. Aku pikir kau sudah lupa padaku"

"kalian saling kenal?" Tanya joongie bingung

"iya joongie, dia Minnie sepupumu itukan" ucapku

"bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanyanya lagi

"saat itu aku, umma dan appa berkunjung ke rumahmu joongie, tapi kata umma Kim kau sedang menginap di rumah temanmu dan kebetulan saat itu Minnie ada disana dan akhirnya aku bermain dengannya" jawabku tersenyum

"kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku Minnie"

"awalnya aku juga ingin memberitahumu joongie, tapi aku ragu, karena yunho hyung sepertinya tidak mengenalku, dia selalu menunjukkan wajah menyeramkan padaku jadi aku pikir aku salah orang"

"oh itu ya… hahahahhahahaha" ucapku menertawakan kebodohanku

"bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

"aku baik, tapi kenapa kau bisa di kelas 3 minnie, bukan kah kau setahun dibawah aku dan joongie?" tanyaku bingung

"aku loncat kelas saat di sekolahku dulu jadi aku sejajar dengan kalian hyun"

Lalu kenapa kalian jadi pindah ke seoul?" tanyaku lagi

appa dipindahtugaskan ke Seoul, jadi kami sekarang tinggal di Seoul dan bisa menghadiri upacara pernikahan kalian berdua"

"eh.. kau tahu tentang itu?"

"tentu saja, semua keluarga tahu, bukankah begitu joongie?" joongie menngangguk malu

"eerrrr… Minnie-ah"

"ne hyung"

"boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamnu" ucapku ragu

"apa?" tanyanya

"bisakah aku memanggil joongie dengan panggilan hyung sama seperti padaku?"

"kenapa begitu hyung?"

"rrrr… itu…" aku kebingungan

"ah.. aku tahu hyung, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil joongie dengan sebutan hyung juga" ucapnya tersenyum

"baguslah" ucapku dan membalas senyumnya

"eh.. kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa jadi hyung?" Tanya joongie pada kami

"tidak ada apa-apa hyung, bukankah kau memang hyungku… sudahlah ayo kita pulang, perutku sudah lapar"

"dasar kau ini, dari dulu hanya makanan saja yang ada di otakmu"

"karena itulah aku jadi pintar"

"hahahhaha.. babo"

Ku genggam tangan joongie dengan erat untuk mengalirkan kehangantan dari tangan kami berdua. Ternyata selama ini aku telah salah paham, joongie masih mengingat janji itu dan perasaannya sama dengan perasaanku, kami memiliki satu hati, satu hati yang tak terpisahkan. Aku terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya selama ini, bahkan aku sudah membuat Minnie ketakutan. Aku tinggal menanti hari pernikahan kami dan setelah itu joongie akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan selamanya.

000oooo0000ooooo00000

Hubunganku dengan joongie tidak pernah berubah bahkan lebih baik dan lebih dekat, kini kami resmi pacaran, joongie telah menjadi kekasihku dan kami bebas mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, joongie jadi lebih terbuka padaku dan menyampaikan apapun yang diinginkannya dariku begitupun sebaliknya.

kupeluk erat tubuh malaikat ini dengan kedua tanganku. Saat ini kami sedang berbaring di ranjang tempat tidurku, kemarin joongie menginap di rumahku dan ini sudah menjadi seperti kebiasaan bagi kami, jika tidak joongie yang menginap di rumahku maka aku yang akan menginap di rumah joongie. Dan tentu saja kalian tahu apa yang kami lakukan di malam hari berdua saja di ranjang ini.. sesuatu yang pasti dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Awalnya umma Kim dan umma tidak setuju dengan apa yang kami lakukan karena kami belum menikah, tapi appa Kim dan appa mendukung kami, jadi semua setuju, kami sudah cukup sering melakukannya, tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah tahan melihat malaikat ini menggodaku terus, jadi joongie harus tetap bertahan dengan keegoisanku, walaupun joongie tidak pernah mengeluh sama sekali bahkan dia sangat menikmatinya.

"yunnie-ah" joongie meraptkan tubuhnya padaku

"mm.." kuletakkan tangan kiriku di pingga rampingnya

"minggu depan kita akan menikah kan?"

"umm..mmm… waeyo joongie?"

"aku tidak sabar menanti saat itu tiba, aku ingin cepat merasakan menjadi istri yunnie, membangunkan yuunie di pagi hari, lalu menyiapkan sarapan dan menunggu yunnie pulang kerja juga melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu-lucu"

"joongie kau tahu, aku sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu dan menjadikanmu tetap berada disisku"

"bukankah kita sudah berjanji sejak kecil yunnie"

"aku rindu dengan saat-saat itu joongie" kukecup keningnya perlahan dengan penuh rasa cinta yang kurasakan, ku jalankan terus kecupanku menuruni wajahnya menuju pelupuk matanya dan pipnya hingga berakhir di bibir merahnya, kurasakan sensasi yang selalu membuatku ketagihan, bibir merahnya yang kenyal dan manis, kulumat dan kumainkan lidah kami berdua didalam mulunya, dengan leluasa joongie melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku, setelah itu kulepaskan kuluman ku padanya dan mengecup keningnya sekali lagi

"tapi joongie sampai sekarang aku selalu ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu"

"apa yunnie?"

"kenapa kau bisa hamil?"

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Yunnie tidak menginginkan anak dariku"

"tidak, bukan itu joongie, aku sangat ingin memiliki anak darimu dan aku sangat senang ingin memilikinya, aku hanya penasaran"

"kata umma, waktu lahir aku terlahir dengan dua kelamin dalam diriku, tapi appa menginginkan anak laki-laki jadi aku tetap menjadi anak laki-laki dengan rahim dalam tubuhku, awalnya aku takut orang-orang akan menghinaku dan menganggapku aneh, tapi umma bilang orang yang mencintaiku dan menyayangiku pasti akan menerimaku apa adanya"

"itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini joongie, aku akan selalu menanti-nanti kelahiran anakku dari rahimmu itu" ucapku tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut hitamnya

"yunnie…"

"mmm"

"kau ingin anak berapa?"

"kau ingin tahu joongie"

"ne…"

"yakin joongie'

"ummmm…."

"hhhhmmm.. aku ingin 25 anak"

"MWOO… YUNNIE! Kau ingin membunuhku" ucapnya dan memukul dadaku

":hahahhahaha aku hanya bercanda, berapapun aku setuju asal itu anak kita berdua" dan joongie mengangguk setuju

"hei kalian berdua cepat bangun kita harus beli pakaian pengantin"

"nee umma" ucap kami bersamaan

"joongie kau yakin bisa pergi untuk mengecek pakaian pernikahan kita? badanmu kan masih sakit setelah semalam"

"aku selalu menantikan saat ini, mana mungkin aku melewatkannya yunnie, jika untuk ini aku masih bisa menahannya"

"baiklah, ayo kita siap-siap" ucapku dan mengendongnya bridal style menuju toilet di kamraku

"ummm" ucapnya dan mengangguk

000oooo0000ooooo00000

Tanpa terasa waktu pernikahan telah tiba, kini aku berdiri bergandengan dengan joongie mengucapkan janji setia dihadapan Tuhan. Joongie terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun yang menghiasi tubuh rampingnya, walau awalnya joongie sempat menolak untuk memakai gaun karena alas an bahwa dia adalah laki-laki tapi demi aku dan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya joongie akhirnya mau. Wajah manisnya tertutup kerudung putih yang membuat setiap orang penasaran dengan kecantikannya, aku sangat bangga hari ini, telah memiliki makhluk tercantik di dunia. Semua teman-teman kami datang ke acara pernikahan kami termasuk yoochun dan junsu yang kini sudah bertunangan juga Changmin dengan kekasihnya yang ditemuinya di kampusnya yang kutahu namanya Kibum.

"yunho selamat atas pernikahanmu" ucap yoochun setelah ikrar pernikahan kami selesai

"terimakasih chun, kapan kau akan menyusul" ledekku

"aku hanya tinggal menuggu Su siap dengan les memasaknya dan kami akan segera menikah, kau sangat berutung yunho, kau bisa mendapatkan jaejoong yang pandai memasak sebagai istri bahkan sekarang dia mengandung anakmu, aku jadi tidak sabar menanti Su mengandung anakku juga" ucapnya

"Chunnie" ucap junsu dan memukul yoochun pelan

"jangan dengarkan dia jae, orang bodoh otaknya tidak pernah beres" ucap junsu mengejek

"tapi kau tetap memilihnya menjadi suamimu junnie" jawab joongie yang membuat junsu salah tingkah

"yah kalian semua bersekongkol mempermainkanku" ucapnya marah

"tapi itu kenyataannya Kim Junsu"

"hahahahhahahaa…" kami tertawa meliahta tingkahnya dan wajahnya yang semakin memerah

"jonngie" umma Kim tiba-tiba menghampiri kami dengan keluarga yang lain

"ne umma"

"sekarang kau sudah menjadi istri, ingat jaga suamimu dan keluargamu baik-baik"

"ne umma"

"pergilah, mobil yang akan mengantar kalian bulan madu sudah menunggu di depan"

"umma appa" kubalik tubuhku dan menatap kedua orang tuaku

"yunho, jaga istri dan anakmu baik-baik,jangan pernah kau sakiti mereka dan melepaskan mereka"

"ne appa"

"jika itu sampai terjadi, kau akan langsung berurusan denganku"

"ummm.. aku berjanji"

"baguslah, sekarang bawa istrimu"

Segera kuangkat tubuh joongie dengan kedua tanganku bridal style, joongie yang malu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku, aku tersenyum karenanya. Kubawa cintaku masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantar kami ke tempat pertama kami menghabiskan waktu sebagai suami istri.

"yunnie" di dalam mobil yang membawa kami aku tetap tidak melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan menyalurkan kehangatan kami berdua

"ne joongie"

"kita akan membangun keluarga yang hangat, bahagia dan tanpa paksaan kan"

"umm.. kita akan membangun keluarga yang bahagia selamanya dan terus bersama"

"janji"

"janji joongie"

"pinky promise" ucap joongie kembali mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya padaku

"pinky promise" ucapku tersenyum dan mengkaitkan kedua jari kelingking kami

"pinky promise tidak boleh dilanggar sampai kapanpun" ucap kami bersamaan dan tersenyum bahagia

Kurangkul tubuhnya danmengecup bibir mungilnya dengan lembut. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan malaikat ini, tubuh ini, bibir ini dan jiwa ini, aku akan menjaganya selamanya.

-End-

Kalau ada kritik dan saran

Langsung bilang aja yah

See you in next ff


End file.
